bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Santo Los Cielo
Santo Los Cielo (サントロスシエロ,'' Santo de Loos Cieelo, Lit “Saint of Heaven”. Japanese for “Saint of the Dark Heavens”) is a famed and extremely powerful Arracar that has allied himself with Necrid and the Dios-Rey Remnants. He is famed for killing thousands in the name of purity, making many believe that he is either an Sōhei or to be a god incarnate. He is now one of the most notable members of the Dios-Rey Remnants, along with Yoshitsugu and Findorr. Appearance Santo is a very imposing figure standing close to seven foot, he is a tall and lean muscled man. He has been described as a very fearsome man both in height and his voice, his men describe as a heavenly one talking through him. He always seems to have his head covered in a monk’s hood, he mask taking the form of a golden head band coming around his whole head. He loves to wear golden jewels from bracelets to rings; this is constantly throughout his outfit. The flashiest piece he has is a chest plate that has the wheel of Dharmachakra depicted on his chest. Along with this he also wears two arm guards with gold on them, showing the image of a demon. He theme of dress is to give the allusion of a warrior monk, with long loose robes and gowns. He wears a basic arrancar uniform with the slick white Hakam, but much like Findorr’s Hakama he has the tucked into his boots. His boots are meat look like geta sandals. He wears a white Yukata , then wearing a set of shoulder plates that come over the yukata, outlined in gold and with a scared image of the Buddha on it. The most strangest theme to him is that he is constantly seen to either have his zanpakuto in hand or drinking a cup of wine out of a special blood, although the smell of blood comes heavily from this cup. Personality Santo is a violent and twisted man renowned for killing thousands in the name of purity, which was the only reason why he joined Necrid. He apparently believes strongly in the Heavens and their will, begging them to forgive the enemies that tried to go against him. Adept in battle and a capable strategist, Santo proudly follows the tenants of the darker ways of heavens. To this end, he strives for "pure war" in his battles, or battles fought with clear motives and unplagued by trickery. In respect to his beliefs, he often prays to his heavens for good luck and fortune for his strategies and men. Possessing a divine presence himself with his decisiveness, he is often revered by his men as a prestigious man of war and purity. He isn't much of a conversationalist to those he doesn't deem worthy to face him, believing that battle is the honest way of expressing one's thoughts and feelings. Although sometimes Santo will lose himself into battle, he will become much more talkative if he finds an opponent to be “amusing” something for him to pass time by. He is usually seen praying or doing something for him to offer up to the heavens. Be it cleaning the sins of “impure” souls or to kill in the name of the heavens. His views on the world is a very twisted and corrupt way of thinking, he believe himself to be an Sōhei or to be a god incarnate. Which he thinks through his violence and killing he will find true “nirvana”. He does often speak about other entering into his “nirvana”, which is to kill to his hearts content to clean the sins of those are impure. Santo is a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. While his blunt and unconventional honesty may not make him popular among other Gotei 13 officers. Santo's keen intellect and tactics are what earns him bitter-sweet respect with others. Showing no mercy to his foes and believing that every instance is predestined, Santo ultimately wants to achieve a true land of peace regardless of the risks. He talks with an archaic nobleman's dialect and addresses his opponents by recognizing their rank as Taicho and so on. Santo portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. He notes the potential of death and fate in things from a person's clothing. When approached by an opponent, he calmly used his prayers to calculate all the probabilities of the battle, and upon praying that he wouldn't die, remained calm even when subsequently attacked. He has a very complex personality, which even no one could not fully understand. Along with his cold personality he often will question others of what their purpose in the world is, then often either questioning them more or he will often ask in a sarcastic way of what that dream will come to. He believes that only his dreams and actions are what the heavens want and he will go to any length to get what he wishes. In turn many look upon him as being arrogant and over confident in his abilities, he replies to them with a prayer. His strangest trait is that he constantly either drinks red white or another red liquid which most believe to be blood. He does seem to get sick from this as well, often vomiting and coughing in the middle of a fight. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō '''Resurrección':"Not Yet Revealed" Quotes Trivia "Coming Soon" Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Or